New's generations
by ilguardiano113
Summary: Quello che è successo dopo il finale della terza stagione di the lion guard kion e rani anno un regno e dei figli a cui insegnare come se la caveranno?
1. prologo

Prologo: autore

Autore: vediamo un ragazzo su una poltrona in una biblioteca davanti a un caminetto il ragazzo con i capelli marroni gli occhiali un gilet di jeans e jeans neri disse "Ciao a tutti io sono Tommy l'autore della storia che state per leggere, avete presente the lion guard?" "be' ho scoperto che una mia teoria si e rivelata esatta quella della relazione tra kion e rani che si sono sposati e cosí via…"

Si alzò e prese un libro dalla libreria e disse "ok vediamo un po..." apri il libro lo guardo e disse "be' io ho scritto le cose che accadono dopo quell'episodio" "allora cosa stiamo aspettando, bando agli indugi scrivetemi i vostri commenti e buona lettura a tutti"


	2. capitolo 1

Capitolo 1: un nome

Erano passati 2 settimane da quando Kion e rani erano diventati re e regina dell'albero della vita, e che la guardia del leone si unisse alla night pride e le cose e tutti erano alle prese con i loro affari, Bunga e Binga si erano presi in simpatia l'un l'altro e anno cominciato a uscire, Fuli e il ghepardo Azaad erano già in relazione, Ono anche se non era più il re della vista gli funzionava ancora bene e aiutava Kion e Rani dandoli il rapporto del mattino mentre Besthe lui era per lo più tranquillo ma Kion ora era re e quindi aveva molte piú responsabilità ma era contento di superarle con l'amore della sua vita Rani e non c'era niente che poteva cambiare oppure no…

Kion e Rani erano dentro l'albero e si stavano rilassando quando Rani disse a Kion "Kion ora che siamo sposati ho qualcosa da dirti.." "di pure Rani ti ascolto" "io…" disse Rani dando un debole sorriso "sono incinta" Kion era sbalordito e l'unica cosa che poteva fare era abbracciarla urlando "é meraviglioso…" quando l'hai scoperto?" chiese Kion "due settimane fa Makini mi ha dato la notizia" ma ha Kion suonò un campanello" quindi sei rimasta incinta ancor prima che ci sposassimo" lei annuì "non mi importa quando e successo mi importa solo che stiamo insieme…" "allora come lo chiamiamo?" disse Kion mentre fregava sulla pancia della sua compagna "hai idee" disse Rani "se é una femmina la chiameremo Layla" "mi piace" Rani rispose "se é un maschio lo chiamiamo…" "Kion Jr." "Ha me piace Bayek" disse Rani "ok piace anche a me."

E si addormentano con la notte e sapevano che presto avrebbero avuto una nuova aggiunta nella famiglia


	3. capitolo 2

Capitolo 2: il principe

Era passato qualche mese e ora Rani stava per dare alla luce il cucciolo, Kion a chiesto a Ono di Tornare nelle Pride lands a dire ai suoi genitori, sua Sorella e Kovu che aveva bisogno di loro, però voleva tenere la sorpresa che sarebbero diventati Nonni o zii nel caso di Kiara e Kovu.

Rani era dentro all'albero della vita con Makini e Nirmala come sostegno morale, mentre Kion era fuori ad andare avanti e indietro stressato Bailyo il fratello minore di Rani gli disse "Calmati Kion…" "no non sono calmo, Rani sta per dare alla luce mio figlio, che succede se succede qualcosa al piccolo o Rani" "Ti ricordo che é anche mio nipote e anche io voglio che sia sano e anche mia sorella, ma agitarsi non serve a niente" "Hai ragione 'fratello' " Bailyo gli diede una spinta giocosa dicendo "dai smettila"

In quel momento videro arrivare la famiglia di Kion Simba, Nala, Kiara e Kuvo, Kion gli andò incontro dicendo "ciao padre!" poi Simba si inchino dicendo "salve vostra maestà" Nala disse al suo compagno "dai e nostro figlio non servono tante formalità" stavo scherzando cara" rispose Simba "Allora come sta mia 'sorella in law'?" disse Kiara.

Kion stava per rispondere quando Nirmala uscì dall'albero dicendo a tutti che potevano entrare, i familiari di Kion erano perplessi ma entrarono, e capirono tutto quando anno visto Rani a fare il bagno a un piccolo fagottino, Simba e Nala piansero di gioia, il loro figli era diventato padre!

Simba andò ad abbracciare suo figli dicendo "mi sorprendi ogni giorno prima diventi il capo della guardia del leone poi diventi re e ora padre, sono molto orgoglioso di te" anche la madre lo abbraccio e a ripetizione si Kiara che Kovu lo abbracciarono Kovu gli disse sottovoce "complimenti"

"Eamh, non vorrei rovinare il toccante momento familiare ma ho appena avuto un cucciolo" disse Rani tutti erano imbarazzati e Kion si avvicinò per dare un occhiatta al cucciolo "é maschio o femmina?" "un maschio" e vide che aveva lo stesso colore del pelo di sua madre, lo stesso ventre di suo padre e la stessa criniera rosso fuoco del padre "lui e Bello" e quando il cucciolo aprì gli occhietti vide che non aveva ereditato gli occhi marroni dei genitori ma profondi occhi rossi, Simba si avvicino e guardo "mio nipote ha gli stessi occhi rossi di mio padre" e il resto della famiglia guardo il nuovo membro e fecero facce Tenerite a vedere il piccolo fagottino.

"È così carino" disse Nala "Be' ha preso da noi" rispose Kiara, "ma come lo chiameremo?" domandò Kovu Kion andò vicino alla compagna "il suo nome é Bayek, principe dell'albero della vita"

"bene benvenuto nella nostra grande famiglia Bayek" disse Simba intravedendo il radioso futuro del nipote

E il giorno Dopo Makini presentò il nuovo nato a tutti i membri dell'orgoglio e Tutti sapevano che Bayek sarebbe stato un ottimo principe….


End file.
